nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Olde Pub
Ye Olde Pub is a Lovian pub and lively place with a cheerful atmosphere where many people from Hurbanova and region come to drink a pint. By students it's considered by far the most exciting spot for outgoing in Lovia. The pub mostly attracts young men and women, especially on Friday nights when the whole town gets together in this amazing place. Its slogan is: Wanna have a pint, mate? History Ye Olde Pub has originally been owned by members of Scottish families. Not surprisingly, it was founded by one called Douglas Murray in 1882 in the cosy town of Hurbanova. It has always been the central meeting place of all inhabitants. From Mayors and Governors to miners and cleaners, everyone came here to drink a pint. It was the first cafe to cheer up the atmosphere in the grey miners' place.Source: Jonas Hladovka Sr., Proud to be a Hurbanovan.. In 1956, a fire occured in the pub, its causes are still unkown. Amusingly chief Golanski of the local firefighters was having a beer at the time when the fire occured, so he ran as fast as he could to his department and started fighting the fire. Fortunately the pub could be saved and nobody got hurt. Some people noted that it was one of the few Hurbanovan buildings that had been saved from burning down in that time, joking that the pub had conquered such a large place in Golanski's heart that he would have done anything to save the pub, while at other fires in the town he didn't even show up. Incidents Although the atmosphere is neat and cosy, sometimes there might happen some inevitable incidents. For instance Mayor of Hurbanova Hlan Úskalie (1940-1944) had drunken too much during one night. He declared war upon the Germans and Russians and he declared the independence of Slovakia, in Hurbanova. He shouted that everyone should help him fight those "filthy animals". Unfortunately for the man, Slovak of origin, the Police had to bring him home and the following day he apologised for what had happened, with a lot of shame.Source: Stories not to tell your children. Sponsor Ye Olde Pub is a sponsor of the Oceana Dictionary Project. Music Every Friday night, locals can come to Ye Olde Pub to listen to the Oceana songs of Naselni Jazzeek, a Hurbanovan hip hop band. Besides that, Ye Olde Pub helps the organization of the Oceana Music Festival. Events Ye Olde Pub has a flat screen tv that's used for watching events to attract more customers. Draboo Trial Many Hurbanovans still get emotional when it comes to trials. That's why Ye Olde Pub decided to make it possible for Hurbanovans to view the trial against the IGP and Draboo live on tv. All Hurbanovans were invited to come and see how Draboo gets judged. Beer and popcorn was served for free! Reviews Good food and ambience, certainly worth a visit. -Cinq Etoiles References and notes Category:Tavern Category:Hurbanova Category:Pub